What next?
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: bella is in her last two weeks of senior year! bella finds out how it feels to spend a whacky summer with the cullens! until things start happening and Alice goes a little crazy...
1. you what!

**Hey readers! I'm new and this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Thanks! Enjoy! **

Some of the parts are in Bella's POV and some are other peoples! Ok

**CHAPTER 1- You what!**

BPOV

My eyes flashed open as I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Bella hurry up we're going to be late for school!" a low but gentle voice called. I noticed this voice anywhere, in my dreams and every second of my life.

"Coming Edward!" I yelled. Today was the beginning of a very important 2 weeks! It was the last 14 days of senior year, where I would be forced to go to prom once again in 5 days and I couldn't wait for graduation! Prom was being held a little late this year to my dismay, because a few weeks isn't enough time to convince Alice and Edward that I didn't want to go. The Cullen's also wanted to spend an entire summer with me!

Ever since Edward had left and come back I have always been worried that he would leave again so I was extra cautious around him. When graduation came around I was going to become a vampire and Edward and I could do whatever we wanted. There would be no limits and I would probably take up his offer for becoming Mrs. Cullen.

I shot out of bed and grabbed my toiletries, rushing to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my long hair and slapped on a brand new skirt that Alice had bought me. I refused to let her buy it, but she wasn't having that, so in the end we ended up buying practically the whole mall! I picked out a cute black top with small white dots on it and a ribbon going through the middle. Grabbing my school bag, I ran downstairs, which isn't a good idea for me seeing that I'm the biggest klutz ever. Racing down the stairs to my angel, I tripped over my own feet and came hurling down. Two long hands caught me and I turned to face my Edward. His face was paler than ever and I could tell that he hadn't hunted for a while. His eyes were closer to black then gold today.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN I told you to go hunting and you didn't!" I yelled into his face. "What were you doing that was so important that would prevent you from hunting?" I yelped. UH-OH this was so not like me I only felt like this when…… oh crap! This was so NOT good! Edward noticed my facial expression and started panicking.

"Bella!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…ya I'm just uh… never mind just forget it." Realization hit me and I felt my stomach twist in pain. I clutched my tummy lightly so Edward wouldn't freak out. I turned back to face him and screamed for the second time, "Why didn't you go hunting now! You tell me this instant!" I roared. He looked slightly hurt, but his face held a hint of embarrassment.

"I...I…." he murmured.

"What?" I yelped.

"I uh…." He trailed off for the second time and looked down at me with a look of sorrow and regret.

"TELL ME NOW" I shrieked.

"Fine, I haven't been hunting because I wanted to watch you talk in your sleep" he stammered looking away from my face, as if he didn't want to see me mad.

"You freakin did what?" I bellowed.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean for you to get mad. I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"UGH! Whatever," I yelped in no mood for screaming. WOW this was weird usually the way that Edward looked at me made me melt into his arms, but today was different and I had a very bad feeling I knew why… This was going to be a long week.

A/N what do you guys think?? Should I make it a one shot or should I keep going? Tell me what you think it's my first fanfic!


	2. pranks

**Hey people! Sorry that my last chapter was so short! I'll try to make them longer from now on…. And sorry for the cliffy I hate them so much but I had to stop it there!**

**CHAPTER 2 **

BPOV

Something wasn't right and I was just hoping that no one, especially the Cullens, would notice my random behavior. I so hoped that it would just hold back for the next 2 weeks, but I knew that no way in hell that would happen because I know when it's time and it's going to be soon. I pushed Edward out of the door while I followed behind, but he wasn't having that.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back slightly, so that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella you have to eat. You'll start to starve during class!" Edward stated in calm, soothing voice that was melting my heart.

"Edward I don't want to, please? I begged.

"Bella…." He said in a more firm voice that I knew would never break. He was just such a hard nut to crack! I guess I was just going to have to give in, or else he was going to get mad and I would just start getting more mood swingy.

"Fine" I stated trying not to show the small amount of defeat in my voice, but he noticed and he smiled my favorite crooked, impish grin.

I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a small granola bar and a glass of milk. I chugged down the milk, and started unwrapping the plastic of my granola bar while I walked outside, only to see Edward's Volvo waiting for me. I stepped in without another word and Edward caught a glimpse of the bar in my hand and frowned.

"You have to eat more than that! Come on Bella." He exclaimed.

"No this is enough for me I'm not hungry now you just drive," I protested.

He gave me one last glance and started to drive swiftly among the road. We didn't talk the whole way there. I was still mad at Edward for listening to what I had said those few nights, and for that same stupid GIRLY reason I couldn't forgive him. GOSH! damn these stupid cramps! We finally pulled into the school parking lot and I quickly grabbed my things and headed towards the school. Edward followed beside me, easily keeping along with my fast pace (well fast for a human). We quickly headed to Biology and we didn't really talk for the rest of the day because I was so caught up with my moods, and Edward was probably thinking about what he could do so that I forgave him. Lunch came around, and Alice was seated at our usual table so I headed towards her. Edward wasn't there waiting for me. Wow that wasn't normal…

Alice was staring up at the ceiling with her eyes closed, like she was completely in another world. She was having another vision, there was no doubt about it! I turned to her to see if the vision was good or bad, but the only thing I saw was an emotionless face and a small smile in my direction. It had to be good. But what?

"Alice." I started, but she cut me off.

"It was nothing Bella, really just trust me," she calmly stated. I glared at her because she wasn't giving me a proper response. It probably had to do with me, but what event would be of such importance?

The rest of the day was a blur. Mostly because I was all of a sudden crying in classes, or I was mad because Alice didn't tell me what she saw. I never have mood swings like that, but today was way too different and I couldn't quite point it out, but I knew it had to be some sort of sign. The only thing I could do for the rest of the school day was wonder.

As the last bell rang, I gathered my things and dashed out of the hallway, tripping over a pile of papers that must have fallen out. Two hands stretched out and caught me, but it wasn't my angel, it was the opposite! It was the one boy in school that had always liked me too much, with blonde hair and a baby face. Mike Newton. He set me down and I flushed a maroon color.

"Don't ever save me again OK mike." I screamed.

"Jeez sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you, really," he stated in a soft voice.

UGH! When was he going to learn that I would never like him or, more importantly love him! The image of me and Mike holding hands was WAY too much. I could feel my stomach twisting and I wanted so badly to break down and cry right then. Edward wasn't even at lunch today, what if he never came back like last time? LAST TIME! I couldn't even bare to think of it. I started whimpering and mike rushed off leaving me in a state of confusion and regret. What the heck was wrong with me? SERIOUSLY! This was the worst possible day to start getting cramps and other stuff that would lead too… Man I hate being a girl!

I ran up to my locker as fast as possible and grabbed everything that I would need, and rushed back outside.

"Bella! Over here!" a girl's voice called out. I whipped my head around, only to see that Alice was waiting against the silver Volvo, but to my dismay Edward wasn't there like every other day. I SLOWLY walked over to Alice and she grabbed my arm and shoved me into the car.

"OUCH! Watch It Alice" I screamed.

"Oh sorry!" she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked her while looking outside, only to see the world moving to fast for me to see. She didn't answer.

"ALICE!" I yelped! "You drive even worse then Edward does!"

"HA! You should see him when **you're** not in the car! His highest is probably about like 150 when you're in the car is that right?" she questioned.

"Uh ya… I think so, but I always have to tell him to slow down," I answered. Alice turned to face me with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow that's pretty slow! His usual speed, before he met you, was like 250-300 mph." she explained.OMG Edward's crazy, was the only thing I could think to say at that moment.

But at that time I had an epiphany, I wanted to know why Alice was so happy before and I was burning with curiosity.

"Alice what did you see in your vision?" I stuttered, without letting her interrupt me.

"Bella, you worry to much, just relax, you'll find out sooner or later," she murmured, while staring at the road, like she had to watch the road to see what was going on, AS IF.

She wasn't going to tell me anything and I was pissed off! I might as well keep my mouth shut before I really made her mad. I was so bad at controlling my stupid emotional breakdowns.

Soon, we pulled up to the huge Cullen house, or you could call it a mansion compared to my house. I stepped out and Alice was already opening the front door. DANG! Vampires were fast. I started pacing to the door, when I saw a huge pink blob coming at me from the direction of the backyard. It all happened really fast after that. I was soaking wet, and I had just realized that a water balloon had hit me. A few feet away, I heard two guys snickering and I knew it had to be Jasper and Emmett. Suddenly they started to run really fast like someone was trying to kill them, and I saw a mess of bronze hair whip past me… which could only be one thing…

**A/N what do u guys think? I probably won't update for like a week, so I'm sorry! Oh and Bella HASN'T started her PMS yet, she just feels like it. Just wait and c what Emmett and jasper's punishment will be… **


	3. WET!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT! But Edward Cullen is mine! Haha LOL!**

**This chapter should be very interesting! I just want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my story! I love u guys!**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**BPOV**

My heart leapt.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was so happy he didn't leave. I was so worried that he would never come back. I shuddered and pushed that thought out of my mind, forever! He pounced on Emmett and Jasper, and before I could even blink, they were all hurling down into the woods, while Edward was trying to smack the crap out of them. This was not going to be pretty. He would do something afterwards to them that would definitely embarrass them. I let it go though, because they were vampires, and nothing could really hurt them physically though, emotional scars were a different thing. I started to think of what Edward must have felt after he left me that day in the forest. A tear slipped from the corner of eye, but I wiped it away in an inhuman timing, so Edward wouldn't panic.

I looked down and realized that I was freezing. OMG! I was wearing a black top that day, and THANK THE LORD, it wasn't as bad as the white top that I was planning on wearing today... I could just imagine what that would look like soaked in water from that water balloon… I stared down again, and realized that two bumpy things were sticking out of my shirt, in that... ahem…area. CRAP! What would Edward do if he saw this? God stupid brothers! The shirt was also a very thin material, so you could see some of my white bra. I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest and ran into the house, awaiting the arrival of my beloved angel, or I could go to Alice. She could give me a new shirt. I dashed up to her room, surprisingly not tripping on the way there. I didn't even bother to knock so I just barged in, only to find Alice and Jasper heavily making out on the floor. This was something I never expected to see in all of my years, I mean I understood Rosalie and Emmett, but Alice and Jasper? This was **way** too new for me, and how did Jasper get up here so fast? Wasn't he just running from Edward? UH-OH that meant that Edward would be back soon! Damn, I have to hurry!

"EW…uh I think I'll come back later, or better yet I'll go to Rose" I stammered, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

"No wait!" Alice exclaimed. "We were just uh… never mind… what do you need Bella?" she calmly whispered as I ran into the hallway.

"Uh Alice I…forget it," I yelped, seeing that Jasper was right behind her, I didn't want to tell her what happened in front of a guy… who was like my brother in so many ways. Alice quickly caught on to why I wouldn't tell her, so she shoved Jasper out of the door while he muttered curses under his breath.

"It's my room too you know! Gosh! Alice just wait and see what I do to you when I get back!" Jasper screamed.

"If you're going to try to seduce me Jasper it's not going to work! I'm the only one who can do that," Alice said, sarcasm ringing in her tone.

"We'll see!" Jasper growled from the hallway with an evil smile playing at his lips. Gross I didn't even want to know what he was planning on doing later on.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Now Bella what is the prob…" She stopped talking and stared down at my top. Then she did the weirdest thing she LAUGHED!! "HA Bella what happened?" she smiled playfully.

"Huh? I thought that you might have seen this coming!" I screamed into her face.

"What I saw nothing like this Bella," she muffled between laughter. I glared down at her, and then I heard faint footsteps coming from the hallway. SHIT!! It couldn't be him! Please not him!! Alice shoved me in the bathroom, and forgot to lock the door. It had to be him. I ran to the sink and stared at myself. I looked like crap and my shirt was even worse than before.

"Bella!" came the voice of my beloved angel. "I know you're in her now please come out!" he yelled. "I truly am sorry I don't want to see my angel suffer anymore! I'm sorry Bella! I'll never do it again, I promise," he groaned in one breath. Then I heard wrestling outside. It sounded like Alice was trying to keep Edward from coming in and Alice was yelling.

"NO! Edward it's kind of well…. You don't need to know about it! Now leave before I hurt you!" she bellowed! I felt my stomach churn and twist in nervousness. Sweat poured down my face and my teeth gritted together. NO he couldn't see me like this I wouldn't let him! I rummaged around looking for something in the bathroom to change into and suddenly the hairbrush sitting on the counter fell with a thud. Then I saw the door knob turning in a fast motion.

**EPOV (when him and Alice are fighting)**

Alice wouldn't let me go in! DAMMIT! I needed to see Bella. I had to tell her sorry, and kill my brothers for drenching her in water. She must hate me right now for spying on her and not being there at school! I felt empty and dead inside even though I was, in a sense, already dead. Alice wasn't thinking about Bella at that moment though because her mind was on what Jasper would do to her later…

"Alice will you stop thinking inappropriate thoughts and let me go into that bathroom," I shrieked as Alice pulled me back with as much force as she could.

"I can't, just trust me on this you'll freak out if you go in there!" she managed to choke out while struggling to hold me back.

"Alice I have to check on Bella what if she gets sick?" I questioned. Alice just threw me a disbelieving look and growled really loudly.

"Edward come on it was a water balloon! Stop freakin out she won't die and if she does you can always…" she trailed off.

"Shut up Alice and let me through the damn door!" I yelled, knowing that everyone in the house heard me. She let go and I looked into her eyes. She looked as though she would cry and she looked hurt.

"F… fine go to Bella then what do I care! She'll only get embarrassed."

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it slowly, and Alice was staring at me wide-eyed. I heard something fall with a bang so I burst in, and there she was, the love of my life, the bright light in my dull world.

Bella's top was soaked in water and you could see pretty much everything! She was so beautiful, but I knew this wasn't right. My mouth was ajar and I was gaping. Bella turned at least 50 different shades of red before she turned to look up at me. I was going to kill Jasper and Emmett that was for sure! In fact I would do that right now while Bella got a chance to get changed. I didn't say anything the whole time that we stood there, and I could hear laughter on the other side of the wall. I managed to choke out an "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" right before I dashed out. I knew Bella must have felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out right then, so then I decided I knew what to do with Jasper and Emmett, but first I needed some help from Alice and Rosalie. This would be very interesting, and the fun was just beginning this was only Step 1 of the torture process!

I ran and threw myself into Rosalie's room and, in my favor Emmett wasn't there. He was probably trying to run again. Ha that was never going to work. Rosalie saw me and jumped.

"What are you doing here?" she yelped. I thought for a second and then I decided that Rosalie's job would be to punish Jasper because Alice would never embarrass him, but Rosalie would be more than happy to. This was perfect! I grabbed Rosalie by the arm and whispered into her ear the thing that Emmett and Jasper had done to MY Bella, and she shrieked and her brow furrowed. Wow Rosalie actually cared. She was mad at them, or maybe she just wanted to embarrass her brother. Oh well either way I knew she was willing to help. Now it was time for Alice!

"Uh thanks Rosalie," I mumbled.

She smiled and whispered "No problem. I'll find a way to torture him and he won't know until I tie him down!" she laughed.

I ran out the door at vampire speed and ran into Alice's room .There she stood with Bella next to her, and Jasper wasn't there, but I could hear his thoughts somewhere far off.

"I didn't turn to Bella, to embarrassed face her after I had walked in on her. She just stared down too, and Alice scowled in frustration.

"Come on guys this isn't going to be the last time this happens! Just wait till Edward changes you Bella." She explained to both of us. I couldn't help but think of what she had just said! That would be a fun thing to do and I would be in heaven, but I wouldn't change her! I couldn't! To see my angel writhing in pain for 3 whole days was too much for me, and I wouldn't let her become damned to an eternity, like I was.

**BPOV**

I stared at Edward my face flushing, but I knew what he was thinking, it would be so nice if he just changed me! I had finally changed into a proper top, and when I found Jasper and Emmet I would do the most I could to make them mad, seeing that I'm only human and don't affect them at all. Edward bent down and whispered something into Alice's ear, and her face lit up it looked like the time that she…. Oh my crow! This was going to be good! Emmett and Jasper are really in for it! Edward rushed down to my side and hugged me to him.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" I questioned.

"You know walking in on you and for not being there at school," he answered, his voice melting my heart and making me feel like we were bonded together physically.

"You would see it eventually," I murmured talking about the walking in on me part. The truth was that I truly knew that sooner or later this would happen, but knowing Edward it wouldn't be very soon.

"Oh I would have?" he smiled seeming smug.

"That would have been pleasant," he murmured, staring down at me with his eyes full of love and lust.

Out of the blue I felt all moody and I felt the urge to hug him tighter, so I did. Then I brought my lips to his ear and whispered the three words that sent him smiling even bigger.

"I love you," I exclaimed.

He started too. "I love you more!" he whispered and it was barely audible to my own ears. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but Alice startled us by coughing. I hadn't even realized that Alice was still standing in the room till then. Rosalie burst into the room and she was grinning like an insane lady! This had to be good! Alice was wearing a similar face, but she was crazier then Rosalie.

"Alice I need supplies! NOW!" Rosalie screamed into the room which left my ears ringing. I knew what she was talking about, and Alice smirked and told her that they were in her bathroom. Alice left us then and set out to find Emmett, a very disheveled one too. Edward and I were left in the room alone, when he finally led me downstairs.

"We should go do something while they get ready for pure torture!" he muttered against my mouth while he set a small kiss upon my lips. I agreed and followed behind him. Today was going to be an interesting day, and I couldn't wait to see what each girl would do to their brother! I could just imagine what Emmett would look like if Alice did what she did to me last prom…Oh well I would only be able to see when we came back home which I hoped would be a long while later…

**A/N this is my longest chapter yet!! I hoped you like it! I'll have the next chapter up in a while because I went to see Stephenie Meyer so…Yeah! IT WAS AWESOMEE! She's really nice and she complemented my homemade twilight shirt!! So...please review!!! Thanks! My goal is to reach at least like 50 reviews!! So please…. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks! **


	4. dancin Emmett

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT! But Edward Cullen is mine! Haha LOL! Stephenie Meyer rocks!!**

**HINT: Bella will start her PMS in like 1-3 days just wait and find out!!... I noe I'm EVIL! Muhahahaha**

**A/N sorry I had school, more projects, parties, conflicts with friends…blah blah blah… u noe the stuff in a normal teen's life so I'm sorry! Many pple's POV in this chap! Enjoy!!**

**WARNING!!!! This chapter is VERY RANDOM!!! K?? But interesting!! And funny! Sort of OOC**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**APOV**

YES!! He was finally gone with Bella, or at least he was outside. This should be very fun. What to start with first? Hmm…how about a makeover! I rummaged through my bathroom closet and found all of my supplies, eye shadow, foundation, eyeliner, lip gloss, lipstick, all the necessities for the perfect look. Emmett wouldn't know what hit him, and I would make sure he suffered, I loved torturing him. No one was better to tease then Emmett. He would scream and holler and everyone would laugh till we were on the floor. This should be fun!! Rosalie might kill me, but it's going to be worth it. Now for the mischief to begin…

**EPOV (Edward and Bella are still at the house, in the front yard)**

This would be rather interesting! I was loving my sisters for helping me. Just to see the look on Emmett's face would make me die laughing. He was always such a tease, and was always causing a scene, just like his wife, Rosalie. I comprehended all of these things and turned to Bella, a huge smirk on my face.

"Bella, where do you want to go today?" I whispered into her delicate ear.

"Uhh…." She started. I chuckled. I was doing it again, dazzling her, but she would never know that her impact on me was even bigger. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, and she looked away, knowing that she couldn't speak if she did.

"EDWARD!! Stop!! You're always doing that! Why can't I do that to you?" she yelped. I stared at her bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"Oh but darling, you do dazzle me, and I hope you know that," I grinned hearing her beautiful heart beat faster. I truly did lover her more then she could EVER love me. I would give everything just to be with her. She was my everything, and I couldn't wait for the day that I got married to this beautiful goddess in front of me. Something hit me right then, that Bella never had random outbursts, so something was definitely off. I would get it out of her, whatever it was.

"It's nothing Edward. Stop being so paranoid. Everything is just dandy!" she yelled into my face, her strawberry scent wafting off of her making her more tempting. She must have seen my worried facial expression but still, what was up?? She was acting like an altered version of Rosalie, and that was just… not right! There was something familiar about this situation, but I would find out later, because at that moment I smelt something stronger then blood, something I hoped that my beloved Bella would never do.

**BPOV**

I felt bad. Why did I have to keep this from him? He would just stay away from me if he found out that my period was going to start in a few days, just so I would be safe. I couldn't let him know, it would freak him out. I felt a knot in my throat and a pool of water collecting in my eyes. No Bella! Keep them in! I tried to persuade my self, but it didn't work. A stream of tears fell down my flushed cheeks.

"BELLA!" I heard my angel yell. He was worried, the last thing I wanted was for him to take sympathy on me. I felt two cold arms slide around me as Edward pulled me towards him. I sobbed into his chest, and he held me close saying things like sorry, or it'll be alright, although he had no idea what I was going through. Damn, this had to be a sign because 1) I never get this mad and 2) I never take out any of my anger on any of the Cullen's except for maybe Alice, when she tries to play the "dress up Barbie game."

Edward was also staring at me with his gorgeous golden eyes. He had gone hunting. Or so it seemed. They were black earlier, so that's where he probably went during my dreaded school hours.

I stared down at my feet, refusing to meet his eyes, or else he would dazzle me into telling him what was wrong. NO Way in hell was that going to happen, or so I hoped. Maybe that was Alice's vision? I pondered on a lot of my thoughts while Edward waited patiently, after seeing my calculating expression. He finally spoke up when I was about to say something.

"Bella you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I…I," I was lost for words.

"I'll tell you when I know for sure" I said even though I was already sure it was that time of month. He didn't say anything, just looked down at me and gazed into my eyes intently, probably trying to find out the truth. I would tell him soon enough, just not now, or I would probably blush till I was as red as an apple.

His face softened, and he asked once again.

"Bella where would you like to go?"

I opened my mouth to answer his question, when I heard a strident scream, and I fell back. Edward caught me, and whipped his head around just as I had, to see where the sound came from. We had suspected that maybe Alice had made the sound, but what we saw deceived our guess. There running around the front lawn was a disheveled Emmett, just as I had guessed. He was dirty and had mud running in his hair and the weirdest part was there were worms on his tennis shoes.

"EEK!!! Get her away from me!!" Emmett shrieked as a smug looking Alice easily followed behind with a bucket of worms in her hands. Oh lord. This was going to be a living hell for Emmett, but he deserved it.

"GO ALICE!" I yelped, cheering for her to pounce on Emmett.

She grinned and ran faster as she got a hold of Emmett's pants. She pulled him back, and pulled on the front of his pants along with his boxers, but she wasn't doing anything you know…wrong, it actually looked as if she was going to pull down his pants. He tried running, but Alice was quicker. She grabbed a handful of worms and stuffed them down Emmett's pants. He yelled so loud that some of the trees in the forest actually shook. And that was all it took for Edward and I to fall down laughing. In front of me was a squirming Emmett screaming that his… thing was getting swollen due to worms.

I never knew that a guy as big and burly as Emmett would ever be affected by worms. It was so ironic, but I was loving it. I guess he didn't deserve anymore, but I knew that Alice and Edward wouldn't stop, they enjoyed this torture too much, and I was no where near stopping them especially with my rather irritable emotions. Emmett continued yelling as Alice ran over and started laughing along with us. Emmett tried glaring at us best he could, but he was easily failing. I fell on top of Alice laughing and we both went toppling down. We laughed even harder and then Edward extended his hands so that Alice and I could get up. Edward gave Alice a high five and I threw her a smile. Emmett's yelling became faint after a minute and then he started whimpering, too weak and embarrassed to move.

Alice heard, or rather saw something because she ran off running a few seconds later. Edward gave me a confused look but it was easily replaced by wide eyes. I was going to ask what was happening, but I heard a loud growl and it was nothing like Edward's. It was more vicious and frightening.

"Alice Cullen! You get your ass back here and tell me what the hell happened to my husband!" Rosalie was getting angrier by the second and her eyes were adjusting to a darker topaz and were closer to black. She was pissed and was going to kick Alice's butt, badly. This was really going to be something. I had never seen the Cullen's act like real teenagers. It was quite entertaining, but I was worried that Alice and Rosalie would kill each other. I waited for something to happen, stepping out of everyone's path except for Edward's, so that none of them killed the "delicate" human.

Rosalie stepped out of the doorframe and made a run for Emmett, who surprisingly was still lying on the ground moaning and whimpering. She hurried past me and Edward, slightly pushing me back. Typical Rosalie, self centered, or always thinking of Emmett. Edward growled at her rude movement and started rubbing my arm where the blonde angel shoved it.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at Emmett's funny movements that Rosalie heard, for she turned around and gave me a look that registered the phrase "looks can kill" into my head. I shuddered and looked away, and Rosalie went on to helping an unkempt Emmett off of his butt. He started shaking when he got up, and Rosalie was cooing into his ear, trying to calm him. He yelped, screaming that his thingy was throbbing like hell and that the worms better come out soon. From the look on Emmett's face it looked as though he might end up in a hospital bed, which wasn't really possible considering he's a vampire.

Emmett let out another strangled scream and Rosalie whispered something into his ear. It must have been something bad because Emmett snorted and said, "Ya, Rose like that will ever happen."

Rosalie was becoming impatient because Emmett wasn't listening, so she yelled.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You pull down those damn pants so I can get the worms out this instant!"

Holy crap! I actually felt sorry for Emmett now, Rosalie too, she had a hurt and sorry expression on her face, probably because she didn't want to embarrass Emmett anymore, but she had to, to save him from the pain.

A thought dawned on me and I blurted it out.

"How can you guys feel pain from worms?"

Every single vampire outside turned to stare at Edward.

Edward looked down at me then away. He looked ashamed, and Alice came running out of the bushes.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Alice stated calmly into Edward's face, even though I knew she was laughing on the inside.

"Ya umm….." Edward speechless for the second time today, WOW!

"Fine I'll tell her," Alice said, pulling me to the side of the house.

"Bella don't freak out okay? So this is how it goes…Vampires still have feeling on one part of the body, and that would be what Emmett was screaming about," Alice looked at me with wide eyes, waiting for my reaction. Oh. My. God. That was the strangest thing ever! Of all the side effects of being a vampire, this was surely the last thing I had expected. I burst out laughing, which had been happening a lot lately, and Alice joined me. "Ya, that's pretty messed up, but that's just how it works" Alice alleged, clearly ashamed.

I collected myself and walked back to Edward. His eyebrows were raised at the smile playing at my lips. I blushed as I saw Edward with a huge bulge in his pants. Alice giggled and shoved me playfully, winking at me, while I blushed deeper.

I was pulled back into reality as Emmett made a move to keep his pants up while Rosalie tried pulling them down. This was hilarious! Alice and I laughed so hard that this time we both fell over and ended up face first on Edward. I giggled as Edward wrapped his arms around waist, and pushed Alice off of him roughly.

"Fine! No need to be rude! I have a better looking man anyway!" Alice defended herself while I protested that Edward was obviously better looking. We went back and forth until finally Edward started chuckling and we whipped our heads around for the billionth time that day.

Standing in the middle of the front yard was a pissed off Emmett, in his boxers! They were green and in red and white it said "HO! HO! HO!" Wow did he have Holiday spirit or what?! I couldn't contain myself anymore and I needed more then just to laugh, so I burst out crying. This family was so abnormal and freaky, but I still loved them.

Rosalie was obviously getting very impatient because she instructed Emmett to turn around. He did and then she told him to dance and shake his pants so all of the slimy worms would fall out. Emmett threw her a disbelieving look, but quickly obeyed, obviously tired of the pain in his lower area. Emmett started shaking his butt and then Edward covered my eyes and yelled "Shield your eyes Bella! The pain! AH excruciating pain! No one needs to see your huge ass Emmett!"

I snorted at his statement and heard a low sound coming from Edward's room. Everyone twisted around only to see a weary looking Jasper with the window open playing a loud song and giving Emmett a teasing smirk before yelling "Emmett! Come on your hips don't lie!!" I grinned evilly as I realized what song Jasper put on. It was Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and I had to admit it was really old, but it went perfectly with the predicament Emmett was in right now.

Emmett bucked his hips back and forth while Edward mimicked him which earned him a slap from Rosalie. I guess he sort of deserved it. The rest of us joined in encouraging Emmett to keep up his childish moves.

Jasper busted the music louder and I guess we went crazy because a second later Jasper came running out. We thought that maybe he came to join us, but what surprised us was he had a camera in his hand. He snapped a few pictures of Emmet and us mocking him, and then he ran over to us with a scowl on his face. He whispered something in Alice's ear and then flew by us the same direction in which Alice went through before. HA if he was trying to run it wasn't going to work!

Emmett became to calm down and Rosalie, who was standing next to him was obviously pissed, even worse then Edward. She tore off towards Alice and then it began.

**A/N u guys like!! Review!!!! REVIEW!!! Or else u won't get more soon and the next chapter is very entertaining!!! It aint so pretty for Alice…that's all I'm going to say until u review:o)**

**PLAYLIST for this chapter**

**In To Deep- Sum41 (Emmett regretting what he did to Bella)**

**Get up- Ciara (Emmett trying to get up while squirming on the floor)**

**Hips don't lie- Shakira (Emmett shaking)**

**Grow up- Simple Plan (Bella thinking of the Cullen's acting like teenagers)**


	5. Kindergarten

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Edward Cullen, but if I did….hehe! **

**_Previously in What Next…_**

_Emmett became to calm down and Rosalie, who was standing next to him was obviously pissed, even worse then Edward. She tore off towards Alice and then it began._

**LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER…BEWARE!!! Sort of violent….**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**BPOV**

I watched in slight horror as Rosalie pounced onto a shocked looking Alice. Rosalie went head first, at vampire speed so Alice had absolutely no time to escape.

Rosalie must have really mad because she never fought with anyone like this. She did deserve to be mad though because she had to embarrass her husband in front of EVERYONE! If anyone ever did that to Edward I would kill them, once I was a vampire of course.

I stopped thinking completely as I heard a ferocious growl emit from Rosalie's throat. She looked worse then…James. I cleared my head again trying to shove memories of that spring out of my mind.

I was pulled out of my trance once again as two pale arms yanked me out of the way. Edward started to yell that Rosalie should watch where she was going because she would kill me, like she even cared right now. She had had enough so she slapped Edward again, but this time with more ferocity, and sent him flying two feet back. Edward was as mad now screaming at Rosalie and Emmett.

"God dammit Rosalie! Don't make me fucking come over there!" He howled obviously ready to rip her head to shreds.

"And you, Emmett get your damn wife in control!" Edward yelled again.

Emmett glared at Edward and looked just as bad as the rest of them. They were going into full vampire mode minus the hunting thing. They were losing it, but I knew they wouldn't hurt me and I couldn't stop them without getting killed so I sat on the sidelines waiting for them to calm down.

I watched as Emmett and Edward went back and forth yelling at each other, cursing or insulting each other, but at least they weren't violent, not yet. On the other hand Rosalie was beating the crap out of Alice. After she pounced on Alice she began to punch and kick Alice in the stomach and face. Alice was going mad to, clawing and biting at Rosalie. How ironic, biting.

If I thought that was bad I obviously hadn't seen what they did next. Alice couldn't take it anymore so she pulled Rosalie by her beautiful long, blonde hair and swung her around. This was getting really bad. Rosalie cursed loudly and Emmett heard. He grabbed Rosalie and tried cuddling her, but she pushed him off, ready to take another shot at Alice. Rosalie came on her once again and this time Alice ran. Emmett followed Rosalie as she stalked off after Alice.

Edward and I were just staring at the woods. He had a frown on his face and I had an incredulous expression. He just shrugged answering my unasked question. We didn't even have a minute to ourselves because less then thirty seconds later four vampires came out of the forest cursing, yelling, kicking, and punching.

Emmett grabbed Jasper by the shirt and cursed him out yelling.

"If your freakin wife comes more then ten feet within Rosalie I will have your ass and hers. Kapeesh?"

Jasper frowned and then slapped Emmett straight across the face.

"FINE! Keep Rosalie away from Alice then!" Jasper screamed.

Emmett snorted at his crude remark and dropped him to the floor, still snarling. Emmett was about take another blow at Jasper, but they were quickly intercepted. Edward stood in the middle of both of them, pushing Emmett as far as he could with his arms, while his feet were kicking Jasper in the stomach to keep him back too. He looked pretty hilarious pushing them both back like an older brother is supposed to do.

I yelled trying to calm the situation, tired of the hitting and yelling, even though it was quite entertaining! I stood up as close as I could to all of them and yelled.

"STOP! You guys are acting like babies!!"

They all looked stunned except for Rosalie, who was obviously mad at the fact that I interrupted something important. She wanted to get back to Alice. The blonde came over to me and brought her hand incredibly close to my cheek, ready to slap me. My eyes widened, waiting for the burning sensation to come, but it never came. A pale hand extended itself toward me and grabbed Rosalie's arm swinging her arm and body back, so she flipped around in a matter of seconds. She was fucking pissed. Ya, I said that word because that is what she really was, fucking pissed. I ran into the house taking this as a cue to leave before things got really ugly, not that they weren't already pretty bad.

I didn't even dare to see what Emmett and Edward were doing, probably killing each other.

I laughed despite myself, the whole situation was quite entertaining. This was probably the way the Cullen's always fought when I wasn't around. They would never really hurt each other, but they would always fight back. Now I knew what Esme meant, at the baseball field, when she said "Oh yes-you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves" I laughed hearing the irony in that comment, and then I turned around and decided I would go see Carlisle.

It would be a lot of fun to see the Cullen "kids" get into trouble, so I decided to rat them out to Carlisle. I knocked on the door of his study and I heard a calm voice say, "Come in."

I dashed in with an evil smirk on my face, which Carlisle must have noticed. He gave me a devious look and then said, "Bella, what have you been up to now?"

I just smirked and blushed slightly and then answered.

"On the contrary Carlisle, you should take a look outside" I smiled. He gave me a confused look and then pulled his curtains back slightly, so he could get a good look at what I was referring to.

I waited for his reaction, but all I got was, "Oh lord. Jesus! What happened?"

I laughed at the words that Carlisle had chosen. He glanced at the window once again and then dashed out of his office at a pace that I thought wasn't possible for Carlisle. I followed, keeping up best I could. I made it a little while after Carlisle and I was shocked at the sight in front of me.

Alice was kneeling in front of a puddle of mud, and Rosalie was lying on her stomach with her face in the mud, trying to rip Alice's face out. Edward was on the floor with Emmet; both killing each other, punching and kicking. Jasper was trying to kill Emmet as well, and the second Emmett got up, Jasper kicked his private area, HARD! OW! Poor Emmett, he had some bad experiences with that body part today. I giggled so inaudibly that none of the vampires heard.

Carlisle stood in front of all of them with a scowl playing at his face. He obviously wasn't happy with the behavior they were displaying.

None of them noticed Carlisle was standing in front of them until Carlisle cleared his throat. All five heads whipped up to stare at their disappointed dad. From the end of the yard, where the boys were standing a loud curse word was heard.

"Fuck! Carlisle…" Obviously Emmett. He shut up quickly and all of the Cullen kids stood quietly. Emmett stood there clutching at his pants where he was kicked, and Rosalie got up shooting death glares at Alice. No one said anything for about a minute probably afraid of what Carlisle would do. Then, surprisingly Rosalie came forward.

"Um, dad… We can exp…" she started, but Carlisle cut her off.

"No need to explain Rosalie, I see what's going on" he stated.

Carlisle scowled again and continued.

"What are you guys doing?" he stated, trying to stay calm.

"I mean I understand if you guys are mad at each other, and seeing Emmett like that is funny, but still, Bella's here, and now you've embarrassed me in front of her!"

I turned and gave Carlisle a disbelieving look then frowned.

"Are you kidding Carlisle, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen, I love it!" I affirmed. Carlisle calmed down then.

"I suppose that it really wasn't that bad," he started thinking it over.

"Just stay calm guys, or Esm…" he trailed off, not finishing his thought. His head turned around and he was giving someone a dazzling smile, just like Edward did when he wanted to keep me calm.

I followed his eyes and found Esme standing on the front porch of the house. She wore a mad expression and wasn't pleased with the way her kids were acting.

"You kids are so immature! Just look at you!" she yelled. Carlisle gave a worried smile and turned away as Esme glared at him.

"Mom, we were just…" Alice began.

"I want to know who started this right now! Either you guys tell me or else…" she asked.

Everyone one was quiet for about 10 seconds and then they started pointing fingers!

"It was Emmett!"

"NO! It was Rosalie!"

"What are you guys talking about, it was Alice!"

"Have you gone insane? It was clearly Jasper!"

"God damn! Stop you guys are overwhelming me!"

They all stared each other down and then two of them said, "It was Bella!"

I glowered at all of them for accusing me of something that I clearly didn't have anything to do with. How could any of them blame me? All I had done was come to the Cullen house, and this entire ruckus was aroused. Esme came up to stand next Carlisle and then she yelled, "ENOUGH! I will not tolerate this behavior, all of you will be chastised!"

I tell you this whole family is insane, I have never seen them like this before, and now they're acting like wild animals.

Esme was through with the kindergarten manners, so she went over to Edward and Emmett and pulled both of their ears, dragging them inside the house. It obviously didn't hurt, but both of the boys were making faces and pouting and yelling "Mommy!"

I laughed and thrashed my head around, only to find a very annoyed Rosalie, followed by Jasper and Alice, being led into the house by Carlisle. I stayed outside for a few more minutes, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and then I dashed inside.

I almost died laughing on the spot. Each Cullen was facing a wall and had a hat that said "DUNCE" on it. They were all frowning and cursing under their breath.

"Now be good kids! It's a time-out for all of you! No playtime, got it? Good! Now sit here and be good!" Esme said, trying to sound like a teacher. I giggled and mocked Esme.

"Yes, be good kids! And Eddy, if you're a bad boy, you won't get a good night kissy!" I never knew I could be so...forthright and demanding.

I sat on the couch and waited for a while with Esme, while I watched the Cullen's squirming to get up. It was quite a comical scene.

Only a few more minutes of time-out were left, and I waited to see what outburst would be next. This whole day was proving to be very remarkable.

**PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**All the Small Things -Blink182**

**A/N hope u liked it… REVIEW! U GUYS I NEED A BETA…!!! If ur interested please PM me!!!! Thanks!! Hope u liked this chapter!! REVIEW! Or the next chapter won't be out so soon….. : )**

**---Sam---**


	6. challenge

**Hey u guys…I have a contest for u guys…whoever can guess the order in which the Cullen's blamed each other gets something. Tell me who said what line and I'll see if ur right…shouldn't be tht hard…have fun! And REVIEW!! **

**---Sam--- **


End file.
